


So, Who Needs Roses?

by uniquepov



Series: Harry Potter and the Drabbling Ficlets [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_karmicsunshine"><a href="http://karmicsunshine.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://karmicsunshine.livejournal.com/"><b>karmicsunshine</b></a></span>'s HP uncanon drabble-a-thon v.2 - my first real foray into drabbles.  Started as a writing exercise, but I had so much fun, I just kept on answering prompts.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>My prompt was from <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_b_o_w_a"></span><a href="http://b-o-w-a.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://b-o-w-a.livejournal.com/"><b>b_o_w_a</b></a>   “Harry/Draco – I won’t send roses (and roses suit you so)”<br/></b></p>
            </blockquote>





	So, Who Needs Roses?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [b_o_w_a](https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_o_w_a/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. But I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

****  
“Do you really mean that?” Draco asked.

“Yes,” Harry nodded emphatically. “I love you, Draco.”

“You want to get _married_. You’re insane,” Draco told him.

“You’re a git. Doesn’t mean this isn’t love,” Harry pointed out.

“We fight all the time,” he said sullenly.

“I already SAID you’re a git.”

Draco rose and walked towards the bedroom door. Without turning, he said “I won’t send roses, or hold the door, you know. I’m not the type.” Harry shrugged.

“So, who needs roses?” he asked softly, wistfully.

Draco’s answering smile was for Harry alone. “You do… and roses suit you so.”  



End file.
